Ivan's first love
by Ms.Ann-chan
Summary: This a story about Ivan falling in love (Possibly) for the first time, he's always been in the shadows and no one shows any love towards him, one girl finally does. Read how everything winds up for his emotions and hers.
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Sternbild yet another incident has occurred, this time it's a kidnapping three girls, all of the same age, young adults. The kidnapping was reported by a near by bystander when they say a girl being taken hostage the other two were never seen only called in by local police. So here our Hero's wait with a plan to get them out, Tiger and Barnaby, with the Hidden Hero Origami Cyclone along their side, what are they going to do in this dangerous situation?

This is where we are now kidnapped with the rest of them since both of them used their N.E.X.T power and couldn't do anything once overpowered. I sat in the corner of the room thinking of something while Tiger and Barnaby bickered.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't use your power!" He yelled at him.

"What about you, you used it too?" He sighed.

"Yes because I was hoping you'd wait until I finished to use it!" I got a plan then cut them off half way through their heated argument. I looked at the three girls, two of them were crying while the last one was just staring at the door calmly. She even looked as if she didn't care if anything happened to her, I looked back at Tiger and Barnaby.

"I have a plan, but it'll only work if you guys work with me" They looked at one another then nodded.

"Run it by us then!" I smiled then explained the plan to them. Once they knew what to do they put it into action, Barnaby looked around and saw a file cabinet it knocked it over making a loud sound. Before they knew it the door slightly opened up, Barnaby kicked the kidnapper silently then Tiger moved him over to me, I shape shifted into the kidnapper then started to scream like he was overwhelmed by us, Once the other two came in they knocked them out. One of them had a knife, I got it cut myself free then Barnaby then tiger and they freed the girls. They took the girls who were crying while I helped the calmer one, her brown eyes were saying something different from how she looked, her eyes looked scared but everything else on her looked as if she didn't even care. I helped her up by holding on to her fragile hands, they were shaking, I sighed then helped her out of the room. Once we got out they got all the fame while I snuck off and made sure she was OK, I slightly lifted my helmet just enough for her to see part of my face.

"Are you feeling OK, I know that was pretty scary and I get why you'd be shaken up…" She takes a deep breathe.

"I'm fine, now thanks to you, your plan was really smart!" I blush then chuckle awkwardly.

"You think so… I mean it's all for the safety of all people, but thanks anyways!" she giggles at my gestures.

"Your funny, but really I'm fine, I'm sure you have to go back to all of that, so maybe we'll see each other again soon?" I smile then nod.

"Yeah maybe so" She giggles once more then she leans up and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Origami Cyclone!" she waves then leave into the city, I blush and touch where she kissed me 'So that's what that feels like, that's… awesome' I stand there utterly lost with what to do now. Back in the studio van Angus watch the hidden camera feed, then smiled.

"Don't delete it, we'll change a few things to make sure either of their faces aren't seen, we'll use it as a extra" Mary nodded then started editing it.

The next day I came into the workout room, before I could do anything three girls(?) came up to me and started yelling out questions at me. "Who's the girl?" Fire emblem asked.

"Are you guys going out?" Blue Rose asked.

"I bet they are!" Dragon Kid inquired.

"Guys what are you talking about!?" They got off of me then Fire emblem took out his phone and showed me something I didn't want to see. I blushed slightly at what he showed me.

"So who is she?" they all asked once again.

"I don't know, I just rescued her and she thanked me as all, it's not even like that" I started to sound rather depressed near the end of my sentence. They looked at one another then back at me.

"Aww, you like her!" Blue Rose said I blushed harder.

"No, at least I don't think I do…" They giggled.

"You like her, and were going to help you find her no matter what, and once you too get together you can come here for any kind of help…" Fire emblem finished for her.

"We happen to know a lot about girls like her" I chuckle awkwardly then nodded.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" they smiled then Tiger and Barnaby walked in over to me.

"You ready Origami?" I looked at tiger confused.

"Ready for what?" He sighs.

"You weren't told that were you?" I shake my head.

"Well we were called to go do this small charity for that helps people control and effetely use their N.E.X.T. powers, it'll only be for about four hours so it's not that long" I nod when Fire emblem whispers something in my ear.

"Don't worry, you'll find her soon" He winked at me, I shyly nodded then follow them out. Once we get to the event one again I'm pushed aside once again while their show off in the spot light, I manage to drift off and just take a small walk around then area. The tress block then sunlight from hitting my eyes and there's a small breeze, I stop then sit down under a tree, I close my eyes and just enjoy the silence. I softly hear footsteps approach me, I open one eyes and look up at what I see, It's that girl from before. She looks down at me then her face turns slightly red, I stand up and stutter out my words.

"Ah, y-your that g-girl from back then!" she looks at me then examines me then she gasps.

"Your Origami Cyclone!" She notices how loud she was and covers her mouth, I chuckle then shake my head.

"It doesn't matter, but yeah actually I am, I can't believe you're here even after you got kidnapped" She shrugs.

"It's nothing to stop me from actually breathing fresh air, plus I don't really remember much of what happened, I've forgotten almost all of it so…" I smile and nod.

"That's good" I scratch the back of my head then decided to ask something.

"What are you doing here/What brings you here?" We both chuckle at our similar question.

"You can ask me first" I nod.

"Well I only asked cause this was a N.E.X.T. event, normal people do usually come here unless they really care" She giggles.

"Well I'm not one of those normal people, I actually have a N.E.X.T. power" My eyes widen.

"R-really?" She nods.

"What is it!?" I'm actually interested in what it is, it might even be better then mine…

"Well it's nothing special but I can sense things, almost like how animals can hear when something bad is about to happen I can see and tell when it's going to happen" I listen to her talk.

"That's so cool!" She blushes and fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

"Not it's not it'll never be useful like yours" I shake my head.

"Are you kidding me, yours is way better then mine, if you don't mind could you show it to me?" She smiled and nodded.

"OK" she stop talking then her body glowed blue, she stopped glowing then opened her eyes.

"Well Wild Tiger was just blown away by a N.E.X.T." I waited then heard tiger scream and a loud landing.

"Awesome, that's really cool!" She blushes harder.

"Thanks" I stop then think.

"Is that why you were so calm back then" She nods.

"Yeah, I knew you guys were coming and I knew how many people were outside too, so that's why I wasn't worried about dying, since I knew I was going to be protected" The blush on her face fades while I gain one on my face.

"It's nothing, it's all part of the job" She giggles.

"I'm surprised you don't have work right now?" We start walking away from the event and into the city.

"I do but it's always like this if I'm here with those two, I'm more of that person who just tags along but never really has anything to do…" She shakes her head.

"I don't think so, I think you're the only one who's not so overblown, expect Dragon Kid, she's really good at what she does and she's really cool" I chuckle at her comment.

"You sure seem to like Hero T.V." She nods.

"Yeah I got into it when I was a little girl and I still love seeing what new hero's have to offer…" She blushes.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm one of those people who collect everything, the cards, action figures all things like that" I smile then nod.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, but that doesn't really matter if you like something you shouldn't hide it just cause it's a little embarrassing" she sighs.

"Yeah but a eighteen year old girl should have a little more in her life by this point, at least that's what I heard from my grandpa when I was younger" I blush 'She's only a year younger then me'.

"I still don't think anyone should live like that, if you like something you like something, no one can say other wise…" I pause.

"In fact, do you like anime?" she nods then fiddles with something on her wrist.

"I've worn this since I was eight" It's a small chibi rabbit with faded paint but the face is still visible.

"There was more things on it but I lost them" I smile 'That's cute'.

"Well then maybe you'd like to see a few of the weapons I use then" She gasps and looks at me.

"You'd let me?" I nod.

"It's not like I have anything to hide anymore" She giggles then grabs onto my arm.

"Well common let's go!" She starts to drag me off somewhere, I smile at how happy she is just to be with someone like me. Once we get to my house we go to the tatami room, I go over to the closet and take out a draw then open it up, she gasps and starts touching all of my weapons.

"It's so cool, can I hold one of them?" I blush and nod, she picks up the small throwing stars and held them in her hand. I smile then my watch rings loudly she stops looking then looks up at me.

"It's OK you can leave it's work after all" I smile at her understanding then stand up.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'll defiantly come back here after" She nods then takes out more weapons.

"OK, also good luck out there and don't get too hurt!" I actually wind up tripping and hitting the ground, she gasps.

"Are you OK?" I hold up a thumbs up then run out of my house. I hold my sore nose then smile 'She so nice, I can't believe that she said that to me of all people!, I will do my best today just for her!' I slowly stop running and wind up walking 'Did I really just say that, well I did save her after all maybe she's a good luck charm, yeah I'll go with that!'.

I arrive at the crime seen and I'm greeted by Blue rose, Tiger and Barnaby. Blue rose scoffs and struts her hips out. "What took you so long, we had to hold the show cause of you!" I chuckle awkwardly.

"Well it took me longer then I though to get my costume on since I was sort of distracted" her expression softens then she slightly blushes.

"Don't tell me your still thinking of that girl, or maybe you actually met her!?" I'm glad my helmet covers my face since she can't see my blush. Tiger gains interest in the conversation and turns around.

"Oh Origami, I didn't see you as that type of person, what kind of girl is she?" I sigh then shake my head.

"It doesn't matter…" They both look at me.

"Just tell us it's not like she'll ever know you did" Blue Rose pester on, I just continue to shake my head. We all hear Barnaby sigh, he turns around.

"What's with you too, your like his parents or something" Blue Rose gasps then blushes and starts saying something random about actually marring someone, I ignore it when I hear a gunshot go off. We all look towards then building and see someone running off with a bag, we all go off on our own and star running off in different directions. I hope off on top of a building and stake out there and just wait until someone get's the spotlight… While up there I stop and think about what she told me 'Good luck and try not to get to hurt!' I think 'When she said try not to get too hurt did she mean if I do get hurt it shouldn't be a lot?' I shake my head when I see the man get kicked by Barnaby, he still runs and winds up taking a hostage they both stop and he get's away. I notice where's going then go in that direction and go on the ground, I saw that person who he took hostage then transform into her then go up to the wall where he's going to exit at it and just wait for a moment.

"Oh and there's… Wait is that Origami Cyclone he's the hostage, wonders await what he's going to do now!" I hear the man footsteps as he ran by I run behind him the hit him over the head he drops his gun and the women. I look at her.

"Take the gun and run, there should be someone waiting near by!" I honestly am just bluffing I'm not to sure if there's not another person waiting anywhere near here but it's part of everything, so please be alright. The man looks at me then falls back pointing his finger at me. The women does what I say then grabs the gun and runs as fast as she can, the man looks back at her.

"Hey get back here!" I toss a throwing star at his lag he yelps in fear at me. I transfer back to my normal self when Blue Rose Dragon Kid and Rock Bison arrive, I look at them then nod.

"You guys can have this one" Before they say anything I run off hiding in the shadows of the building, I sigh with relief then wait a while until were called back.

"Tonight was full of surprises, our heroes Tiger and Barnaby were nearly useless, and The Hidden Hero is no longer hidden? Or is he… We'll find out in the next exciting episode of Hero T.V.!"

Once I change I sigh then stuff my hands in my pocket and walk home, 'I wonder if my manager will be upset I wasn't so hidden this episode, but I just couldn't help it, her words kept ringing through my mind, it was almost encouraging me to do better. I wonder what she'll say, maybe she'll be happy or maybe upset?' I sigh then shake my head 'Or maybe she already left, and I didn't even get her name, or some why to contact her, what if I never get to see here again…' I walk into my house and see that all the lights are turned off, I sigh 'Looks like she did leave' I turn on the lights then see her sleeping on the floor, she's slightly curled up in a ball under the futon I normally have set up. I blush that just stare at her, I guess the light wakes her up. She stirs then opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Origami?" I slightly nod then sit down next to her, she sits up and rubs her still slightly tired eyes.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep right after that episode" a blush invades both of our faces, I chuckle.

"It's OK, but um you were watching that?" She pouts slightly.

"I'm a fanatic for the show I wouldn't miss it for the world, sort of makes me sounds like a geek huh?" I shake my head.

"No, it doesn't actually, it makes you sound cool in my book" her blush get's harder when my words come out.

"Oh, but uh I though you were really cool that way you took on that guy all on your own, did you think of that plan on your own?" I nod.

"I just knew where he was going since I've been down that place a couple of times I remembered the entire layout" She gasps.

"Really? That's so cool!" She takes a hold of my hand, I stare at her.

"You really are my favorite hero, I'm so glad I actually get to talk to you!" her words make the blush come back, I nod then she let's go of my hands.

"Same to you, but just the meeting thing…" It silent until I decided to ask her.

"Um I forgot to ask what's your name?" She smiles.

"It's Cassie, and it's nice to meet you!" I smile 'Cassie such a cute name' I nod then do that same to her.

"I'm Ivan by the way" she smiles then nods.

"Were going to be great friends!" I smile then nod. Later that night she leaves and go home, she says that she'll meet me back at my house so we can talk more tomorrow and that she understands if I'm not here since I might have work. Once she leaves I lay on my futon then sigh.

"Friends." I pause "For some reason I don't like the sound of that…"

* * *

**I've just noticed that there's almost no Tiger and Bunny fanfiction for Ivan so I wrote this for everyone to read and possible enjoy or hate? It doesn't really matter to me as long as people read it! But over all I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think, also don't forget favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next I look at myself in the mirror and straighten out my hair for the third time when I sigh at how frustrating it's acting. I lean over the sink and look at myself once more, "Common your Origami Cyclone, it can't take this much energy to just ask a girl out" I take one more deep breathe then take out my phone and call her, I leave my bathroom and pace around my room, it rings twice then she answers.

"Hello?" I slightly blush at her voice.

"Uh, Um Cassie I uh wanted to ask you something…" I hear something crash on the other side "Is everything alright over their.

"Sorry I'm getting dressed right now and I have my phone resting on my shoulder, but what'd you want to ask me?" I take another deep breathe then run it over in my head then speak out.

"Would you go to the festival with me, I mean would you like to go to it with me, or with friends it doesn't really matter" I stop myself from talking, I hear her giggle on the other side.

"Your so cute, of course I will it sounds like fun, but don't you have work?" I chuckle then sit down finally able to relax.

"Well I'm not to sure, but I'm sure it won't take into our time together and if it does I'll just make it up to you, how that sounds?" She giggles once more.

"It sounds good, so I guess I'll see you tonight then!" I smile.

"Yeah if you want I could pick you up…" She cuts me off "No its fine I'll just meet you at the ground, is that OK?" I smile at her kindness

"Yeah that's fine, but I have to go do something, I'll call you when I get there" She responds.

"OK, see you!" I hang up then fall on my back looking up at the ceiling, my face suddenly gets a smile I jump back up then point my fist in the air "I got a date with Cassie!" I quickly slip on my boots and run out to where Tiger said I should meet him.

Once I get to the building I see Tiger and Barnaby fighting once again, I run up to them and they notice me and stop auguring then wave to me. "Mr. Tiger you wanted to see me?" He nods then puts his arms around my shoulder.

"I hear you asks that girl out, so I wanted to give you some pointers" Barnaby interjects.

"Or more like he just wants to seem useful once more since he sucks as a hero" Hr glares at him, I chuckle a bit when he let's go of me then just looked at me.

"So what do you say want some pointer?" I sigh then shrug.

"I've never really went out on a date before so I guess so" He chuckles then takes both me and Barnaby's hands and drags us off somewhere with angry protests from Barnaby the whole time. He stops in a shopping district then looks around.

"OK so the first thing you want to do it treat her like she's he only thing that matters, got it?" I nod.

"Or more like it you should never leave her alone or ignore her it'll only make her think you don't like her" Tiger scoffs.

"Yeah what he said, but what were you think of taking her too?" I smile brightly.

"Well I asked her out to the festival that's tonight!" He smiles.

"Nice, so I'm thinking she'll probably be dressed in a super cute kimono, so you should compliment her, what do you say?" I blush slightly.

"Um…" I look around and scratch the back of my head shyly.

"Your Kimomo looks really cute on you?" He looks at me slightly discouraged from my response.

"Trust me that's more that what he could ever come up with" Tiger growls at him.

"And who's the one who got married and has a beautiful daughter?" He scoffs.

"I'm just saying that I've go on more dates and gotten more women then you can count" He growls at him once more.

"Why you little-" I cut him off.

"So I should just compliment her?" They both nod.

"But wouldn't seem just a little bit out of character if I did that?" They look at me.

"How so?" Barnaby asks, I cross my arms then start explaining.

"Well it's just that she sees me as 'Origami Cyclone' to one extent to if I start acting like that won't it seem wired?" They shake their heads.

"Only cause you acted yourself, hopefully, when you too met normally" I nod.

"Yeah I guess" He smiles then put his arm back around my shoulder.

"OK so I'll give a few more pointers until you have to meet her, OK?" I smile and nod at him. For the rest of the afternoon Tiger and Barnaby both tell me things I should do and what I should try on someone like her. They leave me and go off since they said they had to leave for something, on my way back home I see a small store with all sorts of things inside, the one that catches my eyes is a light purple flower hair pin. I go over to it and pick it up, 'She would love something like this' I take it and go over to the cashier, he smiles then looks at it.

"Wonderful choice, you know in flower language that means 'The first stages of love' you must be giving this to someone you really care for" I slightly blush then pay for the hair pin.

"Well it's for someone I really like, I know she'll love this!" The cashier smiles and nods.

"Well good luck then!" I smile then walk out, I look down at my phone and see the time.

"Crap I didn't think it'd be this late!" I start running back to my house.

After I change into a more then plan kimono then leave to the where the festival is going to be held at, once there I take out my phone and call her like I said I would. "Hey, where are you, I just got here" She giggles.

"Well hello to you too, but I did too, I'm by the entrance" I sigh with relief then look around where I am and see Cassie standing their with her phone still to her ear. I stop running then just stare at her, her hair is put up in a curly bun and some of her bangs are tucked behind her ear, her kimono is covered with flowers of all colors sitting behind a beautiful color of red. She notices me and her face lights up she closes her phone then walks over to me, her geta's clicking as she starts skipping over to me, I slightly blush as she stops in front of me and giggles. "Hey you look great!" I look at her 'Not as great as you do' I just nod at her comment when I remember what Tiger told me, I take a deep breathe.

"You look really cute, in that it really suits you" Her face suddenly turns red as she plays with a lose strand of her hair.

"T-thank you" I smile then we both start walking through the crowd of people staying close to one another making sure not to get lost. She groans and moves her hair from her face once more, I notice this and stop her.

"Hey is that bothering you?" I point to the hair's she playing with, she smiles and nods.

"Yeah I couldn't pull it back so I just left it alone, but it keeps falling in my face" I chuckle then take out the hair pin I bought and show it to her.

"Um, I'm not to sure if you'd like this but I bought this for you" She stares at it and takes it from my hand "Oh wow, it's so pretty, did you really buy this for me?" I nod once more.

"Here…" I take it once more then pull her hair back and slip it in for her, she looks up at me, I blush at how she looked at me.

"Is that better?" She smiles and nods then slowly takes a hold of my hand.

"Yeah it is, thank you honestly" I blush then we start walking once more.

"Your welcome" She giggles once more then she sees a stand with Karumeyaki and goes over to it.

"Oh I used to love this when I was younger!" I smile.

"Do you want it now?" She slightly blushes.

"Yes I do, but I don't want to seem like a child..." I shake my head then pay for it then give it to her.

"It's a festival enjoy your self!" She giggles then starts eating it. We go around like this for the rest of the night like this, I buy Cassie all sorts of sweet stuff so she's left with some cotton candy, Bebi Kasutera, and Kakigori {Pretty much a snow cone}. I even won her a stuffed animal since she really wanted it, were not sitting alone on am small hill side with the water drifting by slowly waiting for the fireworks to do off. She looks over at me, I sit up and pull one of my legs up to my chest and rest on it.

"Do you want some?" She offers me some of her cotton candy but I shake my head she shrugs then finishes the last of it then hugs her bear tightly to her chest. "Oh there about to start!" I look at her.

"How do you- oh never mind" She giggles then a few seconds later the first one lights up the sky, she gasps slightly and watches intently. I find my self staring in her direction just looking at how beautiful she is, I slightly blush and look back up at the sky when she looks at me. 'Common just play it cool' I take a deep breathe and look at her.

"Hey Cassie?" She looks at me, her brown eye glow by the fireworks in the sky.

"Yeah?" I scoot closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder and bring her close to me.

"I'm not to sure exactly what I want to do here but I at least want you to know something…" Her face turns as red as her kimono.

"Ivan?" I grunt then make her face me.

"I really, really li-" Just as I'm about to tell her how I feel my watch goes off alarming me something has happened. I groan loudly then bring it up, angus goes through her usual greetings and tells me that there's a N.E.X.T. who can have the same ability as a bug to climb on walls and go through the smallest of areas etc..., he's been stealing personal belongs of almost everyone. I look back at Cassie and groan slightly "I'm sorry-" She shakes her head then stands up.

"It's OK, it's work you can go" I smile then nod.

"Oh wait" I stop in place then look back at her, suddenly she hugs me.

"Good Luck, and thank you for this wonderful night!" She let's go of me, my words are stuck in my throat as I run off tripping over my own two feet, I don't say anything then run as fast as I can to where were assigned.

Once I get there everyone is already there and they've blocked off the building, Tiger turns around and looks at me with a grin on his face. "What took you so long, or more like it how'd you date go, did you kiss her?" I slightly blush when Fire emblem goes over to me.

"Aww so cute, I can't believe you asked that girl out!" Blue rose joins in the conversation.

"Still what does she even see in you" Sky high joins as well.

"She probably see's his hidden talent!" Blue Rose rolls her eyes.

"Everyone be quiet, we can concern over his personal life after we catch then criminal" They all pout at Barnaby's comment then go back to where they were, Tiger stays by me and pats me on the back, I sigh.

"No I didn't kiss her if your wondering" He slightly grunts.

"Seriously?" I nod.

"I was but then this happened, now I don't even know if she still thinks of me as a friend or not…" Tiger gives me another pat on the back then smiles.

"Trust me, girls like her always come around when you treat them nicely" I sigh slightly.

"But she's not like most girls, I can't just expect her to fall for me, I have to at least tell her how I feel she she'll know how I feel, I just want her happy and if that's not with me then oh well!" I jump off before he can say anything and go looking for the criminal.

"It's time for another exciting episode of Hero T.V., Wait this just in our Hidden Hero and Star of last weeks episode is in hot pursuit of the criminal, while all of our other Hero try and keep up, what's gotten into everyone!" I ignore Angus in my headset and continue chasing after the criminal, I hear Barnaby behind me arguing with Tiger once again, but right now all I can think of is Cassie and what she might be thinking right now.

I managed to corner him and capture him, as usual I let everyone else take the points while I leave the scene then turn back on my phone and call Cassie. She instantly picks up "Hey Ivan, you were awesome tonight, I've never seen you act like that before!" I slightly chuckle.

"I know but Cassie, um would you consider what happened before I left a date?" She silent for a moment.

"Well, I didn't really think of it as anything to be honest, but I would consider it a date" I slightly blush at her response, then smile.

"Awesome, well then, would you like to go on another date with me then?" She gasps on the other side.

"Your asking me out?" I nod to myself.

"Of course" I hear her take another gasp.

"Well only cause your asking me… OK" Mentally I scream out in excitement but on the outside I keep a calm reaction.

"Great, this time I'll pick you up OK?" She giggles.

"OK, sounds good, if you want to know where I live, I could tell you" I nod.

"Well not right now, tomorrow for sure, I'll just call you" She giggles once more then I hear something fall in the background.

"Ignore that, um right you'll call me, OK bye!" she hangs up before I can say anything, I blush and sigh.

"Maybe she's starting to like me, I mean she did say yes so she has to be, well either way she said yes!" I fist pump then run back home.

**Cassie's P.O.V.**

I groan as I rub my sore foot, I look out of my open window and see the moon then think of some sort of romantic situation with Ivan, I blush then fall onto the floor. I groan more then rub my back and my head, "Why do I fall so easily for guys!?"

* * *

**Yay, I updated, sorry if it was sort of long but I forgot then got distracted whenever I did work on it, that'll happen a lot. But anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, review and favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

It's the next day, I call her and tell her to meet me in the park, if doesn't take long for us to meet up and we start walking to where we feel like going, while walking I notice the hairpin in her hair, it's the same one I got her before. I can't believe she actually wore it! I shake my head of it thoughts then decided to speak. "Um Cassie actually if you want to know something I actually had a little date planned!" She beams and looks at me

"Really!? I can't really see why I'm not the fun to be around anyways…" I chuckle then pat her back.

"Your kidding right, your amazing to be around, your smart, funny and beau- Uh really nice too" I save my words, she looks at me slightly lost then she shrugs.

"Well thank you, your sort of the same way, on your blog it doesn't really show the real you, you must be using your Origami Cyclone persona right?" I look at her and nod.

"Yeah how'd you know?" She shrugs.

"Lucky guess, but tell me about those dates your planning!" I chuckle then nod.

"Well first of all I wanted to see if I could teach you something, like archery or something" She gasps.

"You'd teach me how?" I nod then she giggles and pulls her hand out like she has a bow in her hands and let's go of it.

"I've seen it on T.V. and stuff but I was never able to do it cause I was afraid that the arrow would shoot into my arm and kill me by striking one of my vines" I look at her and take in her descriptive thought.

"Really?" She nods then rubs her wrist.

"Yeah I can never really think of the right side in anything, it's just like walking, when I was younger I remember I always wanted to be carried by my father cause I was scared that the ground would cave in if I walked on it then I would break my leg and then it would get infected and…" I chuckle trying to get her to stop.

"OK, I think I understand now" She giggles then looks back in front of her. I smile then notice that she seems to speak highly of her father, I wonder if I should ask her about it… I take a deep breathe then try and say something.

"Hey cassie-" She cuts me off my gasping and pointing to a monitor on a tall building with the scene shots of me from last night.

"That's so cool, and that reminded me, do you think we could stop by a stand real quick?" I look at her then nod.

"Yeah sure, but what for?" She smiles then starts walking in front of me, leading the way.

"For my collection, whenever something amazing happens to me or 'Origami cyclone' I buy a trading card and write whatever was amazing on the back of it, see…!" She digs around in her hero themed purse and takes out three of my trading cards I take them and flip them on the back and read the bright colored writing 'Today I got to meet and talk with Origami Cyclone my hero~3' and the other one said 'The Hidden Hero, not to Hidden anymore!' I smile then look back up at her.

"Wow, how many of these do you have?" She looks up then back at me.

"About 200" My eyes widen.

"N-no way?" She nods then giggles and takes the cards back.

"I told you ever since I was a little girl I've always loved watching you, but it's just that I started that whole thing when I was ten and almost every day I would ask my father or mother if they would buy me a card" I nod then stuff my hands in my pocket, we reach the stand and she buys three of my cards then puts them in her purse.

"Hey Cassie, if this is too personal you don't have to answer it, but you seem to really care for your family, what were they like?" She stops walking then looks down, I groan mentally 'Now you've done it, just brush it off maybe she won't be mad…' I look at her then try to speak but she speaks before me.

"I don't know, I don't remember what they looked like, what they sounded like, or anything like that, I just remember that when I was about five years old I lived with my grandmother until I turned 13 then I moved out and got my own apartment so to be honest I don't know what to tell you…" I nod.

"Well then how do you remember those things then?" She looks at me confused.

"I… don't know, it's just like I know it but I don't really remember it ever happening to me" I nod then an idea sparks in my head.

"You know what maybe we should change our date" She looks at me.

"Huh?" She asks confused.

"I'm going to help you find out who your parents were, surely there real so there must be some kind of record on them!" She smiles then hugs me tightly, I return the hug then we look at each other and nod then we both run off to the nearest library.  
In the library we both go over to a computer and look up her last name then we see a list of people with her last name. "This is going to take forever!" She said scrolling through it.

"Yeah… Hey do you remember what your father or your mother looked like?" She looks at me then tilts her head.

"Not really all I can remember is that my mom had like this reddish color, while my dad had brown hair but he dyed it to black right after I moved with my grandmother" I nod then sigh and lean back in the chair and start thinking. She does the same when I realize something.

"Is your grandmother still alive?" She looks at me and nods.

"Yeah, do you want me to take you to her?" I stand up and nod.

"Yeah since she is your grandmother she should know if you have any other relatives that are still alive or maybe even some close friends who remember them!" She giggles then nods and we both leave the library, she takes the lead and we go to the non central part of town and go to the residential part. She stops at what seems to look like a old apartment building, from the outside it looks unusable, but we see some lights on at the very top of the building she walks inside and goes up the stairs. I follow behind her while looking around, she starts to walk slower and talks while still keeping ahead.

"Um also my grandma doesn't really care for boys being in her apartment but if your with me I think she'll let you live" I look at her back.

"What has this happened before?" She nods.

"Yeah when I was about seven I made a friend, he was a boy and he wanted to sleep over, when I brought him my grandma yelled at him then threatened him by holding him over to edge of the roof, he never came over after that…" I gulp then start to feel my palms as they start to sweat.

"And I remember something like that happening when I was living with my parents my mother really hated anyone who even got near me!" She giggles like it's some kind of joke, I chuckle awkwardly when she stops in front of a door with a faded gold plating that has the number 310 on it. She knocks on the door, it's opened quickly, the women on the other side who I can't see gasps then pulls Cassie in for a hug.

"Grandma!" She returns the hug and is set down.

"I can't believe you're here, how have you been!?" She smiles "Good actually, but I still miss your cooking in the mornings!" She chuckles then speaks again.

"Well, what did you need?" Cassie looks at me then pulls me up next to her, there I see a women with long gray hair going down to her backside, she has glasses lowered on her nose and miner wrinkles on her cheekbones, not your typical looking grandmother.

"He's helping me find anything about mom and dad so we needed your help since you might know someone related to me or them" She explains our plan to her, but the entire time she just glares at me.

"Well I can help you but not him, he can go and back down those stairs and trip and break his neck!" I look at her with a more then confused look 'What did I do, I haven't even said a word to her and she's already wishing death threats on me' I decided to open my mouth.

"W-well I don't really know the reason why you have such a grudge on people like this but I won't leave her side… I just can't" She smirks at me then takes out a lighter and flicks the fire on and off.

"You know you got guts kid, but I'll tell you whatever you want, but first you have to tell me one thing that Cassie here loves deeply and cares for that she hasn't told anyone else, if you can do that then I'll allow you in my home" She pulls Cassie's arm and pulls her into the house away from me, I look at her and nod.

"Wait, grandma he doesn't have to do that!" She chuckles.

"Yes he does, because if he doesn't then I could just as easily lie to him right?" She grunts then lowers her head.

"I guess your right then…" She smiles then looks back at me, I stare at her then open my mouth.

"Cassie has a secret love for all things Hero T.V. related, she's never told anyone because she doesn't want them thinking anything wrongly of her" She looks at me with a stunned face, Cassie's blushing madly as she fiddles around with her hands.

"How- did- Cassie did you really tell him that?" She nods and plays with the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah cause I felt like I could trust him, since he saved me and all…" Her mouth opens once more.

"Don't tell me, your Origami Cyclone?" I nod, she groans then rubs her forehead and sighs loudly.

"Fine then I guess you've proven your self to me, come in" She walks inside, I smile proud of myself, Cassie just looks at me then turns around still blushing madly. Once inside she starts to tell us something that is a surprise to Cassie.

"I have a brother!?" She nods.

"Yes he as born about five years before you were, I can see how you probably wouldn't remember him, because he was almost never around" I think for a second them remember that Cassie was a N.E.X.T.

"Is it because he has a Next. Power?" She looks at me and nods.

"Exactly, his power to the school he was in they recognized it and wanted to make him the best of the best, so with this he was transferred to the school dorms and he lived at the school, he came to visit a few times but whenever he did you were either already asleep when he came by and he left in the morning or with me so you never really got to see him, but he saw you all the time he was always so happy when he was around you, as he put it he loved his little sister" Cassie looks at her hands then moves them.

"So is he the one who's been sending me cake and stuff like that on my birthday?" She nods.

"He makes it then sends it to me then I send it to you" She takes a deep breathe.

"Wow, well where is he now?" I ask, she shrugs then looks outside her window.

"I wouldn't know, he drops by randomly so I wouldn't know a exact time when he might be here, but I do know that he's still at his school he became a teacher there for intermediate Next users he might still be there" We both stand up and nod.

"Thanks grandma!" She gives her another hug then walks out of the room, I was about to follow her when she stops me.

"Hey Ivan…" I turn around and look at her.

"You better make sure nothing happens to her" I smile then nod.

"Oh and something else her brother's name is Ren I forgot to tell her that" I nod then slightly bow to her then run out meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"So where should we look first?" I ask her as we leave the building.

"Well there's only two schools I know that was around my neighborhood so I think we should try those and ask if he's still there" I nod then we start walking once again. A few minutes pass and were still looking for the school, I can tell Cassie has something on her mind because of her movements.

"Hey um Ivan?" I look up at her.

"Yeah?" She fiddles once more with her hands.

"Why did you decided to help me, it's just a waste of time, plus I feel like that I'm wasting your day asking for help like this…" I smile then chuckle.

"Nothing is ever a waste of time, everything has a cause and I'm her to help that cause, plus it's not really a waste of my day, it beats training all day long and fighting bad guys" She looks back at me and giggles.

"Your right, but still even if we don't find anything thanks anyways" I smile and nod.  
It's nearing sunset and we finally make it to the school, the building looks tall and has window going around the entire place, the set of double doors at the opening of the school has a fancy design on it, we go inside and see a large chandelier, gloss painted marble floors and fancy white walls with gold dragons painted along the sides of it. There's a small desk with a women on the phone she sees us and smiles then hangs up the phone as we walks towards her.

"How may I help you?" Cassie's face tells me she's too nervous to speak so I stand in front of her and talk.

"We wanted to know if there was a teacher named Ren here?" She smiles then nods.

"Yes he's still her, just go up to the third floor and the second class room in the hallway, I'll just page him and tell him that he has some guest visiting" We nod then we leave as she calls him, Cassie takes a breathe and starts lightly panting.

"You alright?" She nods.

"Yeah just a little light headed" She starts to wobble as she walks my arms stay by her side in case she falls, we head up the stairs and reach the third floor. There's four white and gold painted doors in the hallway I follow the women's directions and find the door where he should be at, I go to knock when it opens up making me almost fall inside. I look up and see a man with similar brown hair to Cassie's just in a curtain style and slightly messy, he removes his wire frame glasses and looks at me. "Oh you must be the people who are here to visit me!" I nod then look behind me, I see Cassie with her eyes closed leaning on the wall, I go over to her and lift her up.

"Cassie!" She doesn't respond, then I hear her slightly snoring, I sigh then hold her up by the waist and look back at Ren.

"Um you know this is your sister right?" He nods then slightly leans over and pinches her cheeks.

"Yeah I remember how this would always happen when she was around me, common bring her inside, and put her in a desk then we'll talk" He walks inside, I quickly move Cassie over to a desk and set her inside it her head slightly leans over as she makes a sound then snores lightly again.

"So your used to this then?" He nods and rests his head on his hand.

"Yeah for some reason she would always fall asleep when I was around her, our parents told me it was because I didn't know how to control my power so she would up like this until I left" I nod then start to wonder.

"What is your next power anyways?" He smirks then chuckles.

"Well just like our entire family it has something to do with the brain, mine is total mind control, but it's not like usual, I can manipulate someone's thoughts and make them think something, or like Cassie here, make then want to do something and if it works then this will happen but it only works with people who are caught off guard" I nod then chuckle.

"Wow so your entire family can do something like that?" He nods.

"Yep, our mom can think something and it'll change the thoughts of people, while our dad can control things like he can prevent something from falling or stopping a bullet things like that" I listen to him in amazement.

"That's odd because Cassie she can't do something like that, hers is still amazing, but hers seems a bit less then all of yours…" He nods then stands up and walks over to Cassie and brushes her hair.

"She does, as the doctor who examined her when she was younger he said that her power is going to be blocked by her mind, the only way she'd be able to make it come out fully was for her to find what she was looking for…" I gasp loudly.

"Do you know what that means, it means that she's always been troubled by not knowing who her parents were, so that means that I have to find them so she'll be able to show her true potential!" He smiles at me then squints his eyes.

"You know something, any normal guy wouldn't just randomly help out a girl they know like this, what's your deal?" I blush slightly when he get's close to me and looks at me without his glasses.

"Well I um… you see it's like um, I just-" He cuts me off with a loud chuckle.

"No way you like her, I can't believe it that my sister has a admirer, so is this like what another planned date you had?" I blush deeply then shake my head.

"Not really, I was going to take her out for a date when I realized that she talked a lot about her family so I wanted to help her as all" He chuckles then sighs deeply.

"You, also are you the one who saved her when she got kidnapped?" I nod.

"Yeah but that was 'Origami Cyclone' how coul-" He cuts me off.

"Because I remember something our mom would say to me, she said that Cassie would one day becomes friends with Origami Cyclone, so I just assumed since she doesn't have any other people to call friends" I grunt then look at her sleeping face then back at Ren.

"Well how much longer until she wakes up then?" He shrugs.

"Since it's almost nighttime it should be soon, but what did you two even come here for in the first place?" He sits down again as do I.

"Well your guys grandma told us that she had a brother and we were thinking that you could help us find her parents, cause were almost positive that there not dead" He nods.

"I know, but still it's a little out of my league but I guess I could help you guys out!" I smile then slightly bow to him.

"Thanks so much!" He nods.

"No problem, but also if your going to be here invested in this stuff, your going to have to know something else about our family history… you up for it?" I look at him then at Cassie, I nod then look back at him. "Good now this might take a while so get comfortable…" I nod then look around thinking what else this girl is related to...

* * *

**Finished! I love the way it's going and I hope to have a few more chapter with all of this interesting (Weird) stuff in it! I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought of it, review and favorite for Origami cyclone and Ivan!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie wakes and panics when she sees where she is, back at home me sitting next to her, I touch her hand trying to calm her down.

"How, what?" I look at her sweetly.

"Calm down nothing happened, you just collapsed after we went on our date, you were asleep almost the whole day" She looks at me.

"But what about Grandma, and Ren, did we meet him?" I shake my head.

"No, who's Ren, someone you know?" She looks at me.

"Was it a dream?" She talks to her self then looks back at me.

"Ah, no it's nothing, but I'm sorry for our date then, even though I don't remember it at all" She rubs her head while groaning slightly, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well it's ok, cause I have something even better planned for us tonight!" She looks at me.

"You don't have too, I've waited enough of your time…" I shake my head and grab her shoulders.

"No in fact you've brought back more things then I can actually say are true, I'm not sure what's going on, but whenever I'm around you it's like I'm actually someone and I don't think I ever want to lose that" I hug her, she grunts slightly.

"I-ivan are you OK?" I look at her then nod.

"But yeah about that date, I'm going to take you to Duval's!" She looks at me.

"Really, but that place is like super expensive!" I nod.

"I know, but luckily a friend of mine gave me some money, as long as I bring him back what he wants" She looks at me.

"Um, Ivan could I ask you something?" I look at her.

"Yeah what it is?" She slightly blushes then plays with a strand of her hair.

"Do you like me?" I slightly blush.

"Well of course I do" She sighs.

"No I mean like that kind of like, because if you just think of us as friends I don't think I can go on with this whole thing, I mean it's not like I don't think of you as a friend it's just that I've never been through more then this kind of relationship in my whole life and I-" I cut her off my putting my hand on her cheeks and placing my lips on top of hers. I close my eyes and bring her close to my body, once I feel that she's more relaxed I break the kiss and look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I do, I just never really had the gal to tell you" She smiles and giggles then looks at me fully.

"That's really good to hear" I smile and brush her hair slightly.

"Well if you want to leave to go and get ready I'll just come and pick you up" She nods then stands up and walks over to the door slipping on her shoes as she does.

"See you Ivan" She says it in a girly manner unlike her normal tone, I smile and nod as she leaves the house. When I'm sure she's gone I fall back against the door and cover my mouth as I feel heat fill up to my cheeks. I hear a deep chuckle emerge from the other as it just get's louder then stops, I look up and see the brown mess curtain style hair, and brown eyes stare down at me.

"Oh man you should see your face right now, it looks so childish!" I stand up and look at Ren.

"What is wrong with you, I didn't want to kiss her!" He looks at me.

"That's not what your brain was thinking, all that was going through that was how cute her lips looked, plus it was my little treat since your to focused, just that took a lot from me!" I sigh loudly.

"Still what makes you think I wanted to become like that with her!?" He scoffs.

"Your kidding right, your always talking about her, I mean you told me yesterday that you like her!" I blush once more then turn my head.

"Well at least the plan worked, so phase two?" He nods then looks at my outfit.

"What were you planning to wear tonight anyways?" I shrug.

"OK never mind I'll pick out your outfit, just don't try and make it worse" I sigh.

"How can I do that?" He goes through a bag he brought with him.

"Well for one thing, my sister loves guys like you, why I'll never know, but I know the kind of chloths she likes on a guy like you, so shut up and be more you, but not too much" He starts to push clothes in front of me probably seeing how I look in it. I sigh then look at him 'I wonder if this is the reason why Cassie looks up to him…'  
After hours Ren finally finds an outfit for me to wear I had less than fifteen minutes to actually make it to her house, so instead I texted her to meet me in the park once more. I finally get there and look around for her, someone taps my shoulder, I turn around and see her, in the best way imaginable. Her hair is pulled over to the side and curled, it's pinned back close to her neck with a clip of some sort and the hair pin is still in it's same spot. Her dress is a white dress with light blue under another white lace on top, it stops as her knees while she has light blue heels on. I notice that I'm staring when she giggles to snap me out of it.

"So I guess you like it?" I nod then grab her hand.

"Your beautiful" Is all I manage to get out, but still she slightly blushes then looks down.

"Well I think you look good too" I blush as well then chuckle.

"Thanks, but are you ready?" She looks up and nods then grips my hand.

"Yeah" I smile then start walking with her. When we got to Duval's we found a table and looked at the menu.

"See anything you like?" I think for a second then remove the thing that flashed in my head.

"Um, yeah all the fish sounds really good like the catfish!" I blush a little wondering why I'm thinking like this all of a sudden, then I look around and see Ren with a fake mustache and a menu pushed up covering half of his face. I groan then she talks.

"Your right and I love catfish! I'll get that and for dessert, that Crème Carmel, it looks delicious!" I smile then nod.

"Well I'll just get the sliver fish." A more then happy waiter came by with a bright smile over his face.

"Is the gentlemen and the lady ready to order?" I look at him and nod.

"Yes, I'll have the Silver Sea Bass, and just some water" He nods then turns to Cassie, for some reason he takes a long look at her before going back to his normal expression.

"And for the lady…?" She giggles.

"The catfish, and the sparkling grape juice!" He smiles at her enthusiasm then bows slightly and takes the menus.

"Coming right up, please it won't take long but I will be back momentarily with your dinner!" We nods then he leaves, I face Cassie and smile slightly, she giggles.

"Why are you staring at me?" I smile then touch her hand.

"Because I just really can't believe I have you, your just too wonderful for me" She blushes then looks at her hands.

"I wouldn't say that…" I see her smile then touch her hair moving it out of the way.

"I would" She giggles when suddenly the man comes back with the food, we separate startled by the man silent approach.

"Is everything to your liking?" We nod as he places down the food, and glasses then pours it into the glasses.

"Well if you need anything just call for me" We nod then he leaves, Cassie starts to eat not wanting to waste any time, she looks at me.

"This is so good!" I smile then eat some of my sliver sea bass, it's actually really good for a fish I've never eaten before. She looks at me and pouts.

"Can I try?" I smile then hold out a piece for her, instead of taking it she leans forward and eats it off of my fork then leans back and eats it. I can't help but think in this manner since I have Ren over there, but I hold by any urges, she moans slightly then speaks.

"It's really good, I should make that one day!" I smile.

"Yeah I think you could make it even better then them" She giggles then starts talking about something else while we eat the rest of our dinner. We finish then were brought our dessert, but right away something stops Cassie from eating it. I look at her concerned as her face grows pale.

"What wrong!?" She covers her mouth and shake her head.

"I don't know, but I know something wrong with this, I don't think we should eat it" I nod then try and comfort her in the best way I could, the waiter comes back over with a concerned voice he speaks.

"Is something wrong?" I nod.

"We think that their might be something wrong with the dessert" He nods then looks over at Cassie.

"Do you need anything?" She shakes her head.

"Well let me just say that you really are the one I need after all" As he says that he takes out a knife and grabs Cassie by her arms holding her against him with the knife pressed to her neck. I get up alarming everyone else about what's going on, Ren stands up as well and tries to get Cassie away from him. "Don't move, or I will kill her, I don't even need her alive she's fine dead or not so don't think I won't do it!" Me and Ren stop in our track while other panic around us, "Now since I know who you are your coming with me, but remember do anything stupid and I will kill her" He pressed the knife tighter to her neck she takes a breathe as he doesn't.

"Ivan…" He cuts her off by jerking her around in his grasp.

"Hurry up, go down there, and don't anyone do anything or I'll kill all of you!" He chuckles as I look at Ren then nod and do what he says…

In the small area I'm not even sure where we are, a small pathway leans further down into the building as we just go deeper and deeper. I can still hear the soft sounds of Cassie's whimpering, her noise makes me even more angry that I can't do anything to help her. "You know I was so glad to see you with her, I just knew it was going to make this a lot easier!" He chuckles loudly, his laughter fills my ears as it echo off the walls.

"What do you want with her anyways?" He smirks then decides answer me.

"It's simple, her family history isn't really extensive actually it just starts with her parents and ends with her, but while doing research on underground treasure I found her dad, he locked away the treasure under this place since he knew no one would ever look here, but little did he know that a popular restaurant was going to be built here" I sigh.

"But what does that have to do with Cassie!?" He sighs.

"Your too eager, but this little child here is the key to opening the door, it's locked with some kind of blood pack, but it has to be someone in her family who's blood has to be in it for the door to open, I'm not exactly sure how this is suppose to work but all I know is that after I'm going to be rich!" Cassie grunts.

"My father was a loyal man, he'd never let you use me like this!" He jerks her once more making her close her mouth.

"Cassie!" I try and lunch for her when he puts the knife back to her neck.

"What did I tell you I don't need her alive for this, I could kill her and you right now if I cared" He grunt then look at Cassie's tearful eyes then turn back, I stop at a door.

"Open it" I do what he says then open it and walk inside, when I do I see a grand door with two huge handles. There's all sorts of things drawn on it, most in which I can't even recognize, then there in the middle I see it. The blood pack he was explaining.

"Well good job, but it looks like I have no other need for her anymore, expect for her blood!" When I turn around I see Cassie's arm being cut with the knife, the man holds some blood in his hands then laughs deeply, I look at her on the ground bleeding out. My body won't even move, I'm so much in shock but sooner or later I work up enough energy to go over to her, I hold her up as her arm bleeds out, she smiles slightly then touches my face with her other arm.

"Cassie…" She shakes her head.

"Don't be upset, you brought me happiness before I died, I don't want to see you upset before I go…" I cut her off and brush her hair slightly.

"You won't be, because your not going to die!" She giggles slightly before her arm falls limp by her side.

"Cassie please don't leave me!" I lean closer to her face, her smile stays on her face as she closes her eyes and falls into a eternal slumber… I feel tears peak at my eyes as I lower her body on to the ground, I stand up then face the man who's putting her blood on the door, it's slowly opening. As Cassie's last wish to herself and myself this man must not get whatever's in there, I look around and see the knife, I pick it up and think of how bad it'll be if I actually killed this guy, but how bad it's going to be later if he lives. My mind conflicts with it's self when all of a sudden the man screams out in pain, he puts his hands on his head and screams out. I hear slight vibrations and see Cassie glowing light blue, "What the-" The man stands up still groaning from the apparent pain he was dealing with.

"W-what is she doing to me!" My eyes widen when I remember something Ren told me about Cassie, 'What was the thing blocking her powers out, finding her parents or was it something else' The man starts to claw at his hair pulling some strands out then starts to claw his face, making him slightly bleed. Cassie stands up then she walks over to me and smiles brightly.

"Ivan… I think I figured it out…" She hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear.

"You were the thing I needed to open my powers to their full potential, I'm still not actually sure if that's true or not but I sure do feel like it is" I smile brightly then hold her shoulders, the man still screaming.

"Well then what are you doing to him then" She looks past me at him.

"Not sure, I might be destroying his mind or making his mind something else, what's it's not suppose to be" I shake my head.

"Look I know this guy probably deserves this but, it's no reason to kill him, I know it sounds really stupid but this isn't you, killing doesn't seem like something you'd do" She looks at me and blinks then her blue glow is removed from her body, her eyes flicker slightly then her legs go limp, I manage to catch her before hand and hold her in my arms.

"Ivan… can you promise me something?" I look down at her.

"Never leave me" I smile then kiss her forehead gently.

"I promise..." She giggles then we both leave the underground room leaving the man inside.

**Back outside…**

_Ren's P.O.V._

I can't believe I let that happen, mom and dad are going to kill me, he better not let anything happen to her otherwise I'm going to have to teach him a few things. But enough of my constant ramblings, I've got to find mom and dad I Know there here but they won't find me no matter what I do. While walking I bump into a couple making them drop something, as natural instinct I pick up and apologies to them then move on, but something unusual happens, someone calls my name out.

"Ren" I turn around and see that the couple is my mom and dad, shocked I just hold out my hand and touch them to make sure that their real, then as if a switch went off in my head I start to yell making everyone stop and look at me.

"What is wrong with you two, making Cassie suffer for those so long!" They look down in disappointment then dad puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Ren, were upset about it too, but it's not like we choose to put her though this, but in the end didn't it actually help her?" They turn around and point to the crowd of people, I look past them and See Cassie being carried by Ivan, she's… smiling as is Ivan. I close my eyes then chuckle slightly.

"I guess your right…" Just then I'm hit in my arm and my head.

"Ow, what was that?" Mom speaks.

"The way you greeted us after being gone so long, were going to have to discipline you, being gone turned you into a rude young man!" I sigh then rub my arm.

"Also… what do you mean by 'were going to have to discipline me' I'm already living on my own" They nod.

"Yes but I'm sure even you've notice it, with each new thing Cassie get's another part of something very important disappears" Now that I think about it something has, I'm not even too sure of what that was.

"Well how are we going to stop it?" They look away, normally I can tell that means something either really bad or something really good.

"Well let's just say, you and Cassie we be able to finally get to talk, play, fight, and do everything else siblings are suppose to do…"

* * *

**Updated! Well this is wrapping up quite nicely, but sadly there may only be one more chapter in this wonderful ride of a story... or maybe if I feel like it I might make a sequl to this, and you'll soon see why that is, so stay up to my progress i'll try and have it in early this time! But over all tell me what you thought or anything like that, favorite and review! **


End file.
